1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission, such as an automotive manual transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,338 discloses a manual transmission including a synchronizer acting on a reverse section. The reverse synchronizer has a synchronizing ring which can be moved via a coupling sleeve. The ring has a synchronizing surface engageable with a mating surface on the stationary transmission casing. As the gear shift lever is moved toward its reverse gear position, the coupling sleeve moves the synchronizing ring, engaging the mating surfaces on the ring and casing. This engagement between the surfaces arrests rotation of the ring. At that time, since the transmission counter shaft is also coupled to the synchronizing ring, rotation of the counter shaft also stops. As a result, the reverse gear mounted on the counter shaft become stationary. In this case, all of the reverse gears are stationary. Accordingly, when the control lever is subsequently shifted into its reverse position, the reverse gears engage without shock or noise.
In this conventional transmission, when the shift lever is in one of the normal gear positions other than the reverse gear position, the reverse synchronizing ring rotates together with the counter shaft. Thus, the synchronizing surface on the ring rotates relative to the mating surface on the transmission casing. It should be noted that the transmission casing is stationary. The friction between the mating surfaces on the ring and the casing offers resistance to rotation of the counter shaft and other moving parts, providing a loss of kinetic energy. This friction also wears down the synchronizing ring.